This invention relates in general to digital data processing and more specifically to an interconnection facility for transferring digital information among components in an adaptive computing architecture.
A common limitation to processing performance in a digital system is the efficiency and speed of transferring instruction, data and other information among different components and subsystems within the digital system. For example, the bus speed in a general-purpose Von Neumann architecture dictates how fast data can be transferred between the processor and memory and, as a result, places a limit on the computing performance (e.g., million instructions per second (MIPS), floating-point operations per second (FLOPS), etc.).
Other types of computer architecture design, such as multi-processor or parallel processor designs require complex communication, or interconnection, capabilities so that each of the different processors can communicate with other processors, with multiple memory devices, input/output (I/O) ports, etc. With today's complex processor system designs, the importance of an efficient and fast interconnection facility rises dramatically. However, such facilities are difficult to design to optimize goals of speed, flexibility and simplicity of design.